For Customer Service, Press 0
by Shinigamichan87
Summary: Sasuke had the worst summer job and it was all Itachi's fault. Of all the places, why did it have to be at a gay phone sexline? At least he managed to get the position of customer service operator. Who would call that? WARNING: M/M, SLASH, NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Hope you enjoy this little fic of mine. Thought the idea was too hilarious to pass up XD

**Warning: MxM. Yaoi, etc. **

For Customer Service Please Press 0

Sasuke sighed for the 73rd time that night. Yes, he had counted.

He lazily ripped the sheet of paper from the word search book and watched the completed puzzle float down to the pile of papers that littered the floor below his cubical. Onyx eyes drifted to the standard office phone that remained silent, as it had done every night since he started working at this poor excuse for a job.

His brother had worked as a phone sex operator for a part time job for the past year. He always heard from people who knew his older brother that Itachi's voice could make anyone cum in their pants.

Sasuke never thought his brother would take what they said to heart and actually get a job making people get off with his voice.

He also never thought his brother would find a way to get him a job at the same place after Itachi found out their parents wanted him to get a job for the summer. Sasuke would have protested until he was blue in the face but knew that it would have been utterly futile to go against Itachi. The man had ways of making anyone's life miserable. So he figured it would be better to skip the middle steps and admit defeat. Less bloody and painful that way.

He would have changed his mind on the fighting back portion of his plan if he learned the truth regarding the company earlier. It was pretty shitty of Itachi to wait until his first day to tell him it was for a _gay _phone sex line.

Sasuke had known his brother was bisexual and it hadn't bothered him until that day. Because, Itachi knew that he was straight. Itachi knew it and didn't find it important to tell him that he would be working at a phone company whose goal is to make their male employees sound like wanton whores so old dudes could whack off.

Sasuke was thankful when he managed to convince his new boss, Jiraiya, to let him work something other than an operator. It probably helped that he went into great detail the horrific gag reflex problems that would result if he was forced to describe anal sex.

The old man accepted his change in duties without too much of a fight, surprisingly. The youngest Uchiha felt a bit apprehensive of the strange twinkle in his new boss's wizened eyes when Jiraiya nodded and escorted Sasuke into the room that he was now familiar with.

The space was dubbed the 'customer service department,' but realistically speaking it could be more closely associated to a closet. The small room only had two cubicles that took up the most of the space, only leaving a tiny gap for someone to slide through to get to the other cubicle.

Sasuke took the one that faced the far wall away from the door, deciding it was the better alternative than the one facing the only entrance into the room. The door looked a little too close to the other cubicle's chair and Sasuke didn't particularly feel like getting smacked in the head if someone decided to come in to randomly check on him.

When he saw what he was supposed to do, Sasuke thought that this job would be a blessing in disguise.

He looked to be by himself for most of his time here. Jiraiya seemed the type of boss who was more free-spirited. Even though the man had to be in his upper fifties, he still wore loose fitting casual clothing and flip-flops. Hell, he even had his white hair grown far past his shoulders and tied it up in a ponytail. Sasuke thought the man was the type of boss that didn't care how his employees did their jobs, just that they did what they needed to do to get them done.

And going by the layer of dust on the other desk, he didn't think he had another person to man the phone with him. Which meant he didn't have to attempt to be civil or suffer through something like small talk to get rid of uncomfortable silences.

The best part is he was able to have this job that Itachi wanted to torture him with, without actually getting tortured. He worked at a gay phone sex line without having to do anything disgusting like talk to gay dudes.

Sasuke found out far too quickly that all of the assumptions he had on his first day were majorly wrong. This job was anything but a blessing. In fact, he felt it was very safe to say it was the absolutely worst job imaginable. Worse than a telemarketer.

Seriously, who the fuck is going to call a phone sex hotline for customer service?

Sasuke had been at this job for about a week now and he was about to lose his fucking mind. He hadn't received one phone call.

Not one.

One would think that means the job would be easy. He could bring stuff to do or possibly even play on his laptop if he got bored all the while getting paid to do it.

Nope. Apparently Jiraiya's laid back attitude and outward appearance was nothing but a facade. Sasuke found out early on that his boss acted like a true 'business man,' which meant that he couldn't bring anything to work with him that would affect the company's 'business ethic.' He discovered that he couldn't bring something to entertain him if it would make even the faintest noise that sounded like something technological.

The second a device like a computer or a cell phone made a 'beep,' Jiraiya would come out of nowhere, promptly ranting to him about proper business conduct and the need for disciplined customer service.

Sasuke refrained from mentioning that there_ wasn't _any customer service since said customers didn't need to complain about anything. He didn't want to give Jiraiya a reason to fire him, or worse, make him take _those_ kind of phone calls.

He was lucky to sneak in a word finder book, or else he would have shot up the entire place by now.

And going by the rapidly thinning puzzle book, he was quickly running out of options to prevent his sanity from cracking.

Sasuke performed his 74th sigh of the day and was about to start yet another puzzle when a loud noise broke the silence in the room.

He blinked in confusion as he stared down at the device on his desk that was making all of that obnoxious noise.

Due to the near constant monotony, his once quick mind had dulled so much that it took Sasuke almost ten seconds to realize that the phone was ringing. The phone he was supposed to answer.

He took a deep breath and picked up the receiver, only to wince when his mind finally got back online and reminded him what he was supposed to say once the phone actually rang.

And goddamn it all he had to say it or get fired.

He counted to three and then put the phone to his ear.

"Welcome to All Bottled Up. Where our boys would be happy to uncork your bottle all night long." He knew he sounded monotone and unamused, but it was either that or growling in embarrassment, and he didn't think the customers would take too kindly to that welcome.

Sasuke blinked at the wall of the cubicle, frowning when he heard nothing but silence.

He absolutely refused to say that terrible welcome phrase again so he responded to the emptiness with a "Hello?"

"... Roberto?"

Sasuke muffled a snort into his shoulder, wondering how in the hell Jiraiya came up with the pennames for his employees. He then recalled what name his dear boss had given him on his first day, stating that it was necessary to continue the ambiance with sex appeal, even when dealing with customers complaints. He personally thought the man was complete and utter moron to even think that his voice sounded even remotely Hispanic.

He gritted his teeth again and all but hissed out, "No, this is... Raúl. How may I help you?"

Sasuke had not expected the loud snort in response to his question.

"I'm sorry, you just sound exactly like Roberto when he answers the phone: absolutely condescending with a large helping of bored and annoyed."

Sasuke tried to take another deep breath, swallowing the comeback that tried to spill from his lips. Instead, he focused on what he was supposed to say next.

"How may I assist you today?"

The man on the other end paused before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! I have a complaint."

Without thinking Sasuke muttered, "Of course you have a complaint idiot. Why in the hell would you be calling the customer service line in the first place?"

Sasuke refrained from smacking his forehead on the desk when he realized he said that out loud. Expecting the man to ask for his manager, he waited.

Again the man surprised him by busting out laughing and rasping out between the fits. "Wow, dude. You and Roberto could be brothers. But anyways _Raúl, _yes I do have a complaint. About Roberto actually."

Sasuke paused to count to three when something in his memory clicked. On his first day working here, he walked by a white board, which had the schedule for all the workers for the week. It had their first name with another name at the end in parentheses. The one in parentheses was more often than not the most ridiculous name imaginable. He had asked Jiraiya about it only to find out about the alias system as well as how he would have a crappy name like all the others.

Sasuke's mind searched for the owner of the name 'Roberto' and then proceeded to sputter in his mind.

That was the name that Itachi had. He was currently talking with the man who had just had an imaginary sex fest with his older brother.

If Sasuke had the term "EW" in his vocabulary, that still wouldn't properly describe his current level of disgust.

Before Sasuke could say something to derail the other man from saying anything further that would potentially scar the youngest Uchiha for life, the guy continued. "Yeah Roberto. He was a total dick to me, and not in a 'ooh, I love teasing you baby' kind of way. When I asked him to play the catcher, you know what he said? He called me a moron! Can you believe that? The nerve of him!"

Sasuke pursed his lips in confusion, having no clue what this guy was talking about, "Excuse me sir—?"

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent pitcher! I treat my catchers with tender loving care!"

Sasuke tried again, "Excus—"

"I take my time with them, making sure they are well prepared for my grand slams and curve balls and—"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke panted from the sudden yell, annoyed that he had to raise his voice at all to get something across to the other.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response to his outburst.

He sighed loudly into the phone as a means of trying to get rid of the still growing annoyance. "I said... what in the _hell _are you talking about?"

Somewhere deep down in the recesses of Sasuke's mind he knew that he shouldn't be talking to a customer like this, but for some reason this idiot rubbed him the wrong way. And as an Uchiha he had an innate sense of annoyance about not knowing something while someone else did.

"What do mean what am I talking about? Clearly, Roberto doesn't wanna be a catcher and I wanted him to. What don't you get?"

A black eye brow twitched repeatedly while Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I simply do not understand why you're talking about baseball references when you're calling a phone sex customer services phone line."

Silence filled the room again and then...

Sasuke was getting _really _tired of this man cackling so fucking loudly into his ear. At his expense. Just when he was about to hang up on him, the other man calmed down.

He took in a few gulping breaths into the phone before speaking, his voice lower and more playful than before. "You aren't gay are you Raúl." It was not a question but a statement.

He plucked at the corners of his forgotten puzzle book as he scowled at the gray wall of his cubicle again. "Not that it matters, but no, I am not gay."

The man snorted. "I figured."

When he didn't say more, Sasuke started to glare. "That didn't answer my question, idiot."

There was a groan before the other spoke again. "Naruto."

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My name is _Naruto _not idiot, and my dear straight Raúl, you do not want to know what I was talking about."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to know. He knew he wouldn't like what this man... Naruto was referring to. But he truly didn't like not knowing something. It didn't help that the other was giving him a hard time in the process either.

"What's your name?"

Sasuke paused at the random question. "I told you alread—"

"No you haven't. That is the name they gave you to tell us. Going by your voice, I'd say you're just as Spanish as I am. Now, what's your name?"

Sasuke's frown increased while he considered the question. "I don't think that is any of your busines—"

"You give me your name, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

He gritted his teeth until they creaked, hating that this complete stranger knew how to piss him off so easily. After two minutes of silence, save for a few small sounds of Naruto's steady breaths, he caved in. "It's Sasuke."

When Naruto didn't say anything back, Sasuke looked at the screen on the base of the phone to see if the line was still connected. When he saw the green means go light, he heard the other sigh.

"... Sasuke, hmm?"

A weird clenching in his gut resulted in the way this man had said his name. He looked at the gray paneling of the cubicle again while plucking at the cord of the phone. "Yeah, that's my name. Now tell me."

"Sasuke," he repeated as if really trying out on his tongue. The rumble of Naruto's voice while saying his name made Sasuke shift slightly in his office chair, suddenly uncomfortable with the strange situation he found himself in.

"I like that name. It suits your voice." Naruto made a humming noise in confirmation before continuing. "Why are you working at such a place if you aren't gay?"

Black eyes glanced down at the cord trapping his finger after he had twirled it around the digit without thinking. He pulled his finger free before looking back up and said blandly, "Summer job."

Naruto chuckled. "A summer job? At a gay phone sex line?"

Sasuke shrugged even though Naruto couldn't see him. "Didn't know it was a gay line until my first day, and my brother likes to make my life a living hell. He works here and got the job for me."

Naruto gave a light scoff, "Wow, seriously? Dude, you have a fucked up brother then. He gay?"

Sasuke scowled. "Bisexual, actually. He's the guy you mentioned in the beginning."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. What's his name?"

A weird discomfort bubbled in Sasuke's gut, quickly pointing the blame to his annoying brother and how he never liked talking about Itachi.

"If he didn't tell you after you two... I'm not going to tell you." He shifted again in his seat. "Which brings me to the real point: You haven't explained to me what you were referring to."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment and then responded, "... interesting. It seems you brothers are more alike than I would have expected."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto said in a sing-song voice. "You really wanna know what it means to be a catcher and pitcher, mister straight man?"

Unease pricked in his chest as he shifted yet again in his chair. He picked up the pen he used for the puzzle and clicked the button a few times. "I mean, I think I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear it from the _expert_," he said, more harshly than he intended.

Naruto didn't sound offended when he spoke again. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when I leave you traumatized."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, Naruto."

Sasuke frowned when he heard a quiet "fuck" on the other end, wondering if he had somehow offended him or something. "Naruto? Stub your toe or something?"

The other man took a breath before speaking. "I just like the way you say my name is all. Sorry about that."

He took another breath before he continued, Sasuke stilled in his subtle fidgeting to listen "How to say it so you'll understand... Okay, a catcher is the person in a gay relationship that acts as the female role during sex. A pitcher is the dude who is the male role during sex."

Sasuke frowned harder and tilted his head. "Female role? Such a thing exists in a gay relationship?"

There was a pause before Naruto spoke, his tone disbelieving. "Yes, Sasuke. There is a guy who gets to fuck and a guy who gets fucked."

He wrinkled his nose. "What? Do you mean like a blow job or something?"

Another pause.

"... Sasuke are you being serious? You have a bi brother and you don't know what he does with other guys?"

Sasuke straightened his back and fought back the urge to take offense. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to know all about what my brother does in graphic detail."

"You really are being serious?" Naruto said as if discovering a certain treasure. "Okay, I'm going to ask you this next question, and I want you to know that I'm not messing with you. I just want to know. Sasuke... have you ever been with a girl? Have you ever had sex?"

His first response was to say that he had, like he had with all the other guys at school. But for some reason this guy made the usual words freeze in his throat.

It was true that Sasuke had messed around with a few girls from his high school and college, but for some reason he never wanted to go all the way with them. He never really had that much of a libido, only following along with the girls up to a certain point. His body had reacted to them, but the urge to complete the act never overcame him.

He thought that maybe he was gay but soon realized that couldn't be the case. The thought of getting intimate with another male made his stomach queasy and his gag reflex come to life.

Though that probably had something to do with an incident that happened when he was in middle school. He had stayed home one day due to a slight fever. His father was at work and his mother had left the house to pick up some cold medicine for him.

It wasn't ten minutes after his mother left that Sasuke heard the door to his brother's room thud closed.

At first Sasuke thought something was wrong with Itachi, as he was normally in class during this time. He scurried over to his brother's room and just as Sasuke raised his hand to knock, he froze when he heard two sets of moans and another thud. Sasuke quickly pulled the door open thinking Itachi was hurt, only to find him lying on his bed with his close friend, Kisame straddling his hips and sucking on his throat.

Sasuke had panicked when he saw that, thinking Kisame was hurting Itachi. His brother then told Sasuke that what the two of them were doing was consensual and hadn't realized that anyone was home. Apparently Itachi didn't think it was inappropriate to explain such a thing to his younger brother.

Ever since that moment, the thought of being with another guy made Sasuke repulsed by the idea, bringing with it flashes of his brother and Kisame sucking face. He had come to the conclusion that he was perhaps simply asexual, not wanting to be sexual with anyone.

It had stemmed from the fact that being an Uchiha gave him the power to appear higher in stance than everyone else. Every person outside of the family normally acted subservient to any Uchiha they come across, whether they noticed it or not. They always agreed with what the Uchiha said, figuring that they were the right ones. Sasuke once stated the most absurd thing just to see if the person he was interacting with went along with it. Though the person gave him a strange look, he eventually agreed with Sasuke.

But with Naruto... the man didn't give him any sort of acquiesce, and that realization derailed the way Sasuke normally thought. He did not know how to react to this man, and in the usual Uchiha fashion, he remained stubborn and stuck with what he originally did. For this instance, it would be finding out exactly what the fuck the damn moron was talking about.

During Sasuke's musings, he had forgotten that Naruto asked him a question, which turned out to be a dire mistake. The man took Sasuke's silence to be answer enough and even before he could do any sort of damage control, he heard a breathy curse on the other end of the line.

"Fuck Sasuke... really? Never?"

Sasuke feathers immediately ruffled. Although it was mostly the truth, Naruto did not need to know.

"I've had sex!"

Another god damned pause.

"Really?" The man sounded like he didn't believe him for a second. "So, you have actually done it?"

Committing to the lie, he said, "Yes. I've really done it."

"Describe it then."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to pause. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Describe it," his voice laced with humor.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks grow warm when he realized that Naruto knew that he was lying. He tried a different route. "Well I may not have done _that _but I've gone far with girls."

"How far?" The humor was gone from his voice and now had genuine curiosity.

Sasuke shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Blow jobs and hand jobs and stuff."

He pulled a strand of hair behind his ear before picking at the book of paper until Naruto spoke again. "Hand jobs and blow jobs... that's it?"

Sasuke glared at the cubicle wall. "I do believe that that is more experience than a virgin. I don't see how those acts warrant a 'that's it' from you."

Naruto spoke, his tone trying to sound appeasing, "No, Sasuke. That's not what I mean. I meant... you didn't touch them?"

He paused in pulling at the paper again, a frown on his face. "What do you mean?"

The other continued, "Well, you say you _received_ hand jobs and blow jobs from these girls you were with. Did you ever touch _them_? Like reciprocating?"

Sasuke thought about it, a scowl growing on his face when he couldn't come up with an instance. "I... guess I haven't."

"Why not?"

He shrugged and glanced to the side of the desk. "I didn't want to."

Sasuke's stomach suddenly rolled when Naruto grew quiet on the other end of the line. He did not like the time Naruto was taking to respond to him and was afraid that perhaps he had said too much about his own personal life.

"Sasuke..." He straightened in his office chair, setting his shoulders when he heard the hesitancy in Naruto's voice. "If... if you haven't ever touched a girl _that _way and haven't wanted to... how do you know you're straight?"

Not wanting to explain to a complete stranger the incident with his brother, he chose to settle with a half-truth.

"Because, none of the guys I have met have been attractive to me."

Sasuke could hear some rustling on the other end of the line, "Okay, look. I am going to say something, and I want to you to just hear me out. Because I know that if you are anything like your brother you are going to bitch and moan because I am taking you out of your little happy bubble. Just deal with it for a second okay?"

The frown on Sasuke's face came back as he plucked at the phone cord again. "I can't make any promises, but I will try."

He could hear Naruto mumble something about 'uptight bastards' before he continued. "Then just shut up until I am finished with this."

He sighed but didn't say anything. Taking that as an acceptance Naruto blurted: "I think you are gay. Not bisexual, but straight up gay."

The other made a 'shh'ing noise even before Sasuke could open his mouth to deny the accusation.

"You don't like touching girls. You do only the bare minimum in touching them because you think that's what you're supposed to do. That's been engrained into our skulls at a very young age. Roberto is an older brother right?"

The drastic change in subject made Sasuke hesitate. "... yes."

Naruto hmmed for a moment before resuming, "You don't like your brother because he's the older sibling that always did everything right the first time. It made you dislike him because he always outshined you. So when he declared that he likes other guys you subconsciously decided that wasn't something you'd ever like as well because you felt that you'd only be following in his footsteps.

"And being that the two of you are pompous assholes I think it's safe to say that you're from a wealthy hoity toity family so having your brother be so much better than you really chaps your ass."

Sasuke made a sound before a grunt and a squawk, something that made him instantly go quiet in embarrassment and allowed Naruto to continue.

"I think it's also safe to assume that when your bro said he's bisexual, and yeah Roberto seems to be the type of guy to hide nothing, he must have pissed off your parents to death. So not only are you keeping your sexuality a secret to not be like your brother, you're also trying to look better to your parents when you portray yourself as a straight boy."

Sasuke didn't know what to say once Naruto finally stopped talking, absolutely stunned from the multitude of questions that instantly popped into his head at the implications of the man's intuitive summations.

"Sasuke?"

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. The only thing he could think to say was, "You're a psychology major aren't you?"

Naruto snorted. "Senior this year in college... you?"

Sasuke gave an uneasy breath. "Biochemistry major. Senior year."

Naruto laughed. "Biochemistry, huh? Why am I not surprised. Let me guess... Medical School, next?"

Sasuke grunted before finally ripping out a slip of paper in his book and crumpling it into a ball. "You're the man with all the answers, right?"

He gave a breathy laugh into Sasuke's ear before pausing. Sasuke frowned at the quiet until Naruto spoke again, his voice softer than before. "Hey Sasuke? You okay?"

He thought about it before nodding once. "Yeah... just trying to decide if the stuff you just said was completely ludicrous or only partially."

Naruto snorted. "No, I think I did pretty well with reading the two of you," he paused, "Hey... Can I call you again?"

Sasuke stilled at the question before scoffing. "Sure, idiot. It's not like I get too many calls here anyways."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Not many calls for gay phone sex customer service, huh?"

"Nope, you're my first." He winced when he realized how that sounded.

Naruto must have thought the same thing because he said, "Oooh, I got one of your first, did I? Maybe I can be another first for you some other time..."

Sasuke coughed into the phone. "I never said I agreed with your statement, Naruto."

"Oh, you don't have to." He could tell the man was grinning. "I already know I'm right."

Sasuke quickly changed the subject. "You never did tell me what you meant about that whole catcher and pitcher thing."

Naruto gave a deep chuckle into the phone and Sasuke refused to acknowledge the small shiver that went down his spine from the sound. "I'll tell you tomorrow, Mr. Customer Service Representative. Same time and place?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'll be here... by myself."

There was a small silence on the other end before Naruto said, "Okay. And Sasuke?"

He grunted in question.

"Tomorrow I want to talk dirty with you to see how 'straight' you are. Think you can handle that?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the voice that sounded so completely different than the one he had been talking to. Naruto's voice was husky and... dominating. He licked his dry lips. "I don't know. We'll just have to see." His voice wasn't as steady as he had hoped.

Naruto's laugh this time was edged with a low growl. "Oh, yes. We shall see. Good night Sasuke."

He cleared his throat. "Good night."

As Sasuke put the phone back on the cradle he couldn't help but stare at the gray paneling of his cubicle, confusion and an odd sense of excitement washing over him at the thought of what tomorrow may bring.

TBC

Review please!

Thanks so much for reading,

~Shini :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!

Here is chapter 2. I didn't really read over this a whole lot and wanted to go ahead and post it. Sorry if there are some typos, but my head hurts from reading.

**WARNING: YAOI PEOPLE! Males getting' busy with more males. And this is more explicit in description. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Chapter 2

In the entire 21 years of his life, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't think of a time when he had been "nervous." He had been on edge, expectant, annoyed, a little more awake than usual, but never nervous.

And even now, as he sat in his usual office chair, in his closet-sized workspace at the gay phone sex company, he _still _wouldn't call his current state of mind "nervous."

The fact that his palms were slightly moist , his leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down, and he had a sudden urge to bite his nails—something Uchihas never do—could easily be explained.

The sweaty palms were due to the humidity in this room. After all, the space was hardly used, so the moisture that accumulated in the air would make anyone perspire. The uncontrollable leg movement was due to the cup of tea he had after dinner. He normally didn't have any form of caffeine, but today he decided to have a little tea before work. It was difficult to acclimate his body to staying up during the night and sleeping for most of the day.

Biting his nails, well that was because... because...

Oh fuck it all. He was gut wrenchingly nervous.

Every since the conversation he had with Naruto the night before, his mind raced with all the different possibilities of what his life really was supposed to be like.

What if what Naruto said wasn't all that off the mark? What if...

Sasuke shook his head and stood from his desk, only to huff in annoyance when he realized he didn't have enough _room _to pace in this pathetic excuse for an office. He slumped back down in his chair, gripping the armrest tightly and glancing at the clock.

It was over thirty minutes since the time Naruto said he would call. Granted they didn't really decide an actual time, but still...

He growled at his thoughts and how he _cared _whether or not the other man called at a certain time. Running his hand through his hair and sighing, he slouched slightly in the chair, turning himself in the seat from side to side with his legs. He forced his eyes to remain staring at the moving scenery of gray and more gray.

Jiraiya really needed to get some more color in this place. There is only so much gray a person can take before...

Sasuke slammed his hands against the cubical desk and jerked his word search book open harshly. Naruto had fucked up his mind. Naruto had royally fucked up his mind. He was now thinking of _decorating _possibilities for this place.

He snatched up the pen he made a habit of leaving here and started a puzzle.

He sighed as his mind calmed after a few moments. Thankful for the distraction, he leaned forward and really started to give this puzzle his absolute attention—.

The shrill ring of the phone was so unexpected he jerked in surprise, successfully dropping the pen on the ground.

After letting a string of curses out as quietly as he could manage, he took a calming breath and picked up the receiver.

"Welcome to All Bottled Up. Where our boys would be happy to uncork your bottle all night long." He was proud of how calm his voice sounded.

"Hey, Sasuke."

All that calm immediately whooshed out of his lungs the moment he heard that deep voice dance into his ear. Sasuke pulled the phone away and rubbed the side of his head against his shoulder in a sad attempt to get rid of the sensation that Naruto's voice caused.

He put the phone back up in time to hear Naruto say his name once more, this time in question.

"I'm here. Hey."

The other sighed lightly, "Hey you. Was wondering if maybe someone else replaced you or something."

Sasuke scoffed into the phone as he pushed his chair away from the desk to search for his fallen pen, "Yeah right. Like anyone else would want to have this pointless job."

Naruto hummed, "Oh, I don't know. I find your job quite... _rewarding._"

Sasuke snorted to hide the sudden warmth that filled his cheeks, not even knowing why he was embarrassed by the comment. Spotting the pen underneath the desk in the far corner, he ducked his head under the counter and reached for it.

"Annoying complete strangers becoming a new hobby?" He asked jokingly.

Refraining from growling when the pen was still out of reach, Sasuke slid from his chair and crouched down, leaning further under until he could grasp the writing utensil. Just as he smirked in triumph, the other's voice brought his attention back to the situation.

"I wouldn't say you are a complete stranger, Sasuke. I think I am getting to know you pretty _well, _if you ask me."

Sasuke grunted in response, contorting his body so that he could move out from underneath his desk without hitting his head.

Naruto must have noticed the difference in noise because he asked, "What are you doing over there? Your daily yoga routine?"

The thought of comparing yoga with how he twisted to get out of that small compartment made him laugh, the sound lasting all but a few seconds before he calmed himself down. "You could say that. I was getting my pen that I dropped."

When the other didn't say anything, Sasuke frowned. He sat back in the chair and scooted closer to the desk, absently twirling the cord of the phone faster as the silence grew. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke, you really should laugh more." His voice was much lower than before.

He scoffed, going to his usual defense mechanism because he didn't know exactly what to say. "Who would want to hear that?"

"I would." Naruto's voice was almost a growl now. "Cause that little laugh was sexy as hell."

The hand that was twisting the cord of the phone stilled after that comment, as a thrill of... _something _shot down Sasuke's spine to settle in his gut.

The sensation took him off guard, mainly because he had never felt something like that.

_What in the hell?_

Before he could say anything, Naruto continued. "Do you know why I was late calling you?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in the confirmation that the other knew he was indeed late in calling him. He shook his head, mentally cursing at his stupidity for making that movement when the other _clearly _couldn't see him.

"No..." Was his voice always that breathy?

"I didn't realize that when I called back, I would have to talk to another... operator, before I could talk to you."

Sasuke paused as the realization clicked. He straightened slightly at that thought, suddenly uncomfortable that Naruto's current attitude was brought on because of one of those guys.

"Oh." His response was short and clipped.

Naruto must have noticed the change in his attitude. "No, you see, I was trying to go through, but... Sasuke,he sounded _a lot _like you."

Sasuke glared at the phone as his anger spiked, "That's great, then why are you talking to me when you obviously enjoyed your time with him?"

He would like to believe he didn't sound as angry as he felt. He wasn't even sure why he was angry in the first place.

Obviously he sounded that angry, going by how Naruto's voice turned placating. "Sasuke, listen for a second—."

The tone of Naruto's voice made his anger grow stronger. He jerked out of the chair, causing it to thud against the wall behind him. A strange mixture of annoyance and animosity bit at his insides, causing him to lose his composure surprisingly quick. Before he could think to control himself he said, "I don't want to hear about how you jacked off to a guy who sounded like me!"

"Sasuke. Listen. To. Me." The suddenly serious and deep tone of Naruto's voice was so out of place in this situation that it caused Sasuke to pause, his lungs pulsing as he took in a few quick breaths.

When Sasuke didn't say anything further, Naruto continued. "Ask me why it took me so long."

Just as he was about to tell him off again, the other repeated, "Ask. Me. Why."

Sasuke took in another breath, blindly reaching behind him a few times until he gripped the armrest of the chair and pulled it back towards him. He landed in the seat and glanced at the base of the phone as his nerves started bubbling up again. Like they knew what was coming before he did.

He swallowed in an attempt to appease his suddenly dry throat. His voice was quiet as he finally asked, "Why?"

Naruto sighed faintly before he answered, "Because his voice turned me on so much, I thought for a moment he _was you."_

The shuddering breath that came over the phone felt like it danced over Sasuke's skin, causing an onslaught of goosebumps in its wake. Sasuke closed his eyes as that weird spike of sensation shot down his spine again, this time trembling around his midsection as if in expectation.

He wasn't sure why he asked the next thing, but before he thought better of it, the words were out of his mouth, the same breathiness as before. "What did he do?"

Another audible intake of air from the other end of the line. "It wasn't what he did, it was what he said. And with that voice... _fuck."_

Sasuke gripped the phone harder, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on the desk's surface. Curiosity drove the next question. "What did he say?"

There was a pause, the silence sliced through by the sound of Naruto's breaths. "He told me all of things he wanted me to do to him in great detail. And the _noises _he made. Sasuke..."

Sasuke shifted in the chair, leaning back to rub the palm of his hand against his thigh, the moisture on his hands seeming to further draw out his nerves. He licked his lips and responded, "What is it?"

He refused to accept that his voice cracked a little at the end.

There was another pause, before Naruto let out a muffled curse. Sasuke was going to ask him what was wrong, but then the other came back on the line. "Sasuke... I wanna try something with you... I wanna... I wanna see if I can make those noises come out of you."

The breath in Sasuke's lungs stuttered out as he glanced at the door that was across the room. He ran his hand through his hair as the nerves shifted into something similar to fear.

His voice was hesitant as he spoke. "I don't think—"

"We can stop if you get uncomfortable." He could tell Naruto was trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm already uncomfortable." Sasuke stated, gritting his teeth shortly afterward at how cowardly that sounded. "What I mean is I-"

"I understand." Naruto sighed in defeat and cursing once more, "I'm sorry I overstepped my bounds. Look I'll let you-"

"I'll give it a try." The sudden statement surprised even Sasuke, not expecting to say that aloud.

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Are you... I mean really?"

Sasuke leaned back into the chair, reclining back a few times before leaning forward and placing an elbow on his leg. He looked down at the gray carpet (seriously, why all the gray?) and rubbed at his temples with the thumb and middle finger of his free hand.

He couldn't help but wonder. His entire life he believed that he would never get that thrill that his classmates talked about when they shared stories about their sexual exploits. And while it did feel good when those girls did those things to him... he knew there was something missing. He knew there had to be more than what he experienced. Otherwise, why would so many people want to do those things?

Maybe the right girl really wasn't what he should be looking for. Maybe he just never found the right kind of guy.

He looked down at his stomach and placed a hand over it, focusing on that foreign zing that whirled inside. Just thinking about it, while considering taking that leap with Naruto, made the sensation expand, tingling its way through his limbs and back to his gut.

Before he gave himself the chance to reconsider—or more importantly, think about how his parents would react—he blurted into the receiver, "Yeah, let's try."

The silence he got afterward was not what he expected. He shifted in his chair again and licked his lips, staring at the green light on the base of the phone that told him the line was still connected.

He opened his mouth to say something, when Naruto's voice came back through. "Thank you, Sasuke. You won't regret it."

All he could think to answer is a grunt.

Naruto didn't waste any time. "What do you look like?"

The question made him pause. Leaning back against the chair and plucking at a strand of his black hair he shrugged. "I'm pale and I have dark hair and eyes."

He rolled his eyes at the generic description, making him sound about as distinguishable as saying, "human."

Naruto didn't seem bothered by it, just continued with the questions. "How tall are you?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, the subject not something he enjoyed very much. "5 foot 6."

Instead of the teasing he normally got when his height was mentioned, Naruto gave a low hum. "I'm six foot even. I never liked taller guys."

Sasuke ignored the warmth that began to fill his chest at the comment. He never had anyone say they liked shorter guys over taller ones..

"Tell me Sasuke, are you well muscled?" Again, another question about a subject that normally annoyed him.

He responded in such a way that was just above a grumble, "I'm more lean than muscled. I swim for my school."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the growl that trickled into his ear. "Ah, yeah. I love swimmers."

He licked his lips and picked up the pen on the desk, feeling strange about the situation all of the sudden. Before he could voice this though, Naruto stopped him.

"Ask me what I look like."

The command caused the simmering sensation that pulsed throughout his body to taking over his over-thinking.

"What do you look like, Naruto?"

The other cleared his throat, "I have blond hair, tanned skin, and from what I've been told, the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. Oh and that I have a body of a god."

Sasuke snorted at the humor in the other man's voice, "Cocky much?"

Naruto laughed, "Hey I'm just passing the word on from what I heard. But yeah, I am kind of muscled. I like to surf a lot, and play volley ball on the beach. You'd be surprised how much muscle development you can get with that combination."

An image of bright blond hair, and a strong body covered with dark bronze skin that glistened in the sun flashed in Sasuke's mind, along with a set of eyes a blue as the sky on a clear day and a man with a huge smile on his face.

Without thinking Sasuke asked, "You smile a lot don't you."

There was a pause, before Naruto answered. "Yeah actually. All the time."

Sasuke sighed, as a small smile flickered on his features. "I figured as much. You seem like the kind of person who would smile a lot."

Naruto chuckled before a rustling of cloth and a thump in the background could be heard.

Sasuke pressed the phone closer to his ear, shifting so he could rest the device against his shoulder. He crossed his arms over the desk's surface and rested the side of his head against them, keeping the phone in place.

He closed his eyes and asked, "What are you doing now?"

"Getting comfortable. Wanted to lie down."

Sasuke's eyes opened at that, his heart thumping at the image of that same glistening skin lying against his own maroon comforter at home.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, that's nice." Immediately wincing at the lame comment.

Naruto sighed and clicked his tongue, "It really is." Another pause before spoke again, "Sasuke."

He lifted his head at the change in tone of the other's voice. Without saying anything, he let Naruto continue.

"I wanted to try something now, okay?"

Sasuke swallowed strongly, shifting in the chair to try to disperse the anxiety forming. Taking a deep breath he answered. "Okay."

Naruto exhaled deeply before the other end went completely silent.

Sasuke frowned glancing at the green light by habit before pressing the phone closer to his ear to try to hear something.

"_Sasuke..._"

Had he a hint of what Naruto had planned, Sasuke most likely would have been prepared for the way the blond just said his name.

But because he was not expecting that, the near violent tremor that shot through his entire body caused a gasp to burst from his throat.

Sasuke took several breaths to try to compose himself and the confusing way his body just responded to a simple calling of his _name._

His voice shook as he asked, "What did you_ just_ do?"

The laugh that came in response was nothing like the laughs Naruto gave before. "I'm turning on the charm, of course."

"Well would it kill you to warn me next time?"

"Sorry, sorry." His voice sounded anything but sorry. "Now where was I?"

The same purr was back in Naruto's tone, but this time Sasuke was prepared for it.

"Tell me again the furthest you have gone with a girl."

Sasuke frowned, before bringing his bottom lip between his teeth in confusion. "Why does that matter?"

Naruto spoke right after, like he expected the question, "Just humor me."

He bit his lip a little harder before opening his mouth and said hesitantly, "I've had a girl give me head."

"Describe it."

Sasuke flinched and widened his eyes, his cheeks turning warm at the visual that popped into his mind regarding the act in question.

He cleared his throat. "What's there to describe? You know how it works."

There was a shift of fabric before Naruto responded. "I want to know exactly what she did."

Sasuke glanced at the door again, as if Jiraiya's pervy senses would tingle from this conversation and he'd storm in here any moment.

He could feel his cheeks grow even warmer which caused his frustration levels to increase. He ran his hand through his hair and gripped the strands tightly. "She sucked my dick. I really don't know what else you want me to say."

There was a pause, before Naruto cursed into the phone. "Alright, let's try this a different way. Where were you when this happened? Car, your room?"

A flash of a movie theater's back seats came into Sasuke's mind. He picked up the pen and twirled it a few times in his hand as he tried to not think about how embarrassing his first time getting head actually was. "We were in at the movies. In the back row of the theater."

Naruto made a thoughtful noise, "Really? Wow, Sasuke. Didn't think you'd be such an exhibitionist for your first time."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed the pen down on the desk. "It wasn't my idea! She just suddenly dropped down and practically ripped open my jeans. And once it started..." He ignored the small shiver at the memory of that warm wetness that surrounded his cock.

"Wet."

Sasuke opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing to blink up at the ceiling. "What?"

"Her mouth. It was wet and hot, wasn't it?"

Sasuke took in a slightly trembling breath before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes again. He swallowed before speaking, his voice calm, "Yeah."

"I bet she did all kinds of things wrong. Didn't she, Sasuke?"

He frowned and started to ask what he meant when Naruto continued. "I bet she didn't suck right, or use her tongue right." He lowered his voice, "I bet you only just barely got off."

Sasuke's gut clenched while his free hand gripped the arm of the chair, his head unconsciously turning into the phone. He remembered how uncomfortable he felt when she sucked a little too hard and too fast. How it took forever and how the vibration of her impatient noises were the only things that stimulated him enough to push him over the edge.

He nodded a few times before answering. "Yeah. She wasn't very good at it."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah I thought so. You gotta know how a guy's body works to give good head."

Not knowing what to say to that, Sasuke grunted noncommittally.

There was another pause before Naruto spoke again, his voice laced with that rumbled tone he used when he "turned on the charm"

"You know what I would do if I had the chance to do what that chick did?"

It suddenly felt like the temperature in the room increased twenty degrees, causing Sasuke's skin to flush and his breath to increase. He crossed his arms on top of the desk and pressed his forehead against them, welcoming the darkness that surrounded his face. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down the nerves that threatened to shake through his body. He couldn't stop the jolting movement of his leg bouncing by the ball of his feet.

The fear the bordered his thoughts grew stronger. Even so, it still remained a dull ache in comparison to the surge of anticipatory curiosity that shot from his lungs and out of his lips.

"What would you do?" His voice was barely a whisper, yet he could still hear the small challenge in the tone, unsure of the reason it was there to begin with.

Naruto must have really enjoyed his response. His voice was still low and rough, but now it was breathier than before.

"First, I'd take you to my place, cause I would want to see _all _of you and take my time without any interruptions."

All the muscles in Sasuke's body tensed, his full attention condensed to his auditory canal and the words that trickled into it.

Naruto's voice grew a little louder as if he drew the phone closer to his mouth. "I would push you onto my bed and kiss you so hard your mouth would have to open for me."

Sasuke's lips suddenly tingled, his mouth opening to let his breath quietly slide out and back in. An image of his own bedroom popped into his mind, his imagination supplying him with the thought of falling against his sheets, while large tanned hands pressed his shoulders into the mattress and a hot mouth slamming into his. The impact from the kiss bordering painful as his mouth had the choice of opening or having his lips cut by his own teeth.

His muscles remained rigid and his arms and legs shifted in preparation for something he could feel coming.

He took a breath to say something—what, he wasn't sure—when Naruto spoke again. "Yeah, and then I'd grip a chunk of your hair to keep you from fighting me off. Cause I know you'd fight me for dominance. Wouldn't you... Sasuke?"

At that, the muscles relaxed slightly, as if the prediction was just what his body was waiting for. Like it needed permission to submit. The conclusion Sasuke came to regarding his body's reactions made the conscious part of him stand at attention in anger.

His voice was dark as he growled into the phone, all the while keeping his head pressed into the surrounding of his arms. "I wouldn't let you get that far, you moron."

The other said nothing for a few seconds before coming back, his voice stronger and filled with... excitement?

"Oh you wouldn't let me?" Naruto paused for effect. "Who is going to stop me? Cause it sure as hell isn't gonna be you."

The anger spiked sharp and hard as Sasuke practically hissed into the phone, "I would."

Naruto gave a dark laugh into the phone, the sound pulling a breathy shudder from Sasuke that originated from his hips and traveled up and out of his mouth.

"No you wouldn't _Sasuke. _Yeah, you would fight me at first, which will only turn me the fuck on." Naruto sucked a long breath through his teeth. "You would fight me, and then give in."

Sasuke growled into the phone, his breathing erratic and his hands moist. He lifted his head up, but kept his eyes closed, his brows drawn in tightly as the mysterious smile in his mind shifted into a devilish grin. That gesture only fueled the feelings in his gut, though this time he was unsure what emotion was driving his actions forward now. The anger was still there, yet it seemed fake in its intensity.

"I would _never_ give in to you." His hands gripping both the phone and the arm chair as he pictured himself pushing at the larger body that pressed him against his bed, thinking about kicking him in his side yet not following through with the plan. The fact that even in his mind he wasn't listening made the anger grow a little stronger.

The warning growl that burst through the ear piece, made Sasuke's body freeze. The tone was dark and commanding, even though there was no instruction as to what the other wanted from him exactly.

"You. Will. Give. In. To. Me." Naruto's voice was a whisper, yet the words felt like they were blasted into Sasuke's brain, triggering the electrical signals to shoot messages down to his muscles to obey.

His body drooped as his back fell against the back of the office chair, his heart pounding against his ribcage as his breathing remained audible. The anger and other emotions were still there, crashing against the walls of his skull and bolting outward to sizzle through his torso and limbs. Even though he felt jazzed enough to run a mile or twelve, his body remained still.

The confusion of it all was only a side thought, causing him to start opening his eyes.

As if Naruto could sense his train of thought he spoke again, his tone the same. "Close your eyes and lean back against your chair."

The other didn't say anything else, his breathing silenced enough that Sasuke couldn't even hear it. His lids slid closed again as he made himself more comfortable, his feet resting on the floor and the back of his head fitting against the top of the chair. His mind fuzzed to a strange blankness, his body remaining still as he waited for what Naruto would say next.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto came back, his voice not as hard as it was before. "Did you do what I said, Sasuke?"

The other swallowed and nodded, his eyes visibly shifting back and forth beneath pale lids. "Yes." His voice was quieter than he would have liked, but at this point he really didn't care.

Naruto sighed, "That's good. Very good."

Sasuke gritted his teeth slightly, as if waiting for Naruto to start teasing him for his sudden cooperativeness, but no such teasing came.

"Are you relaxed for me?" Naruto's voice was strangely soothing now, the growl only a side note in his tone.

Sasuke licked his lips as he tried to _not think _before taking in a deep breath and exhaling through his answer, "Yeah. I'm relaxed."

The other made a similar sigh in voice. "That's good. Sasuke... I want you to think of how I would look like. Can you do that?"

The image of his room came back, along with the tall figure with tanned skin and shocking blond hair. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on the face of this figure, it wouldn't come into focus. Then most of the image faded in comparison to that damn grin that always seemed to appear when he thought of his phone companion.

Sasuke frowned and spoke without thinking, "All I can really picture is your mouth."

Naruto snorted at the comment. Sasuke thought about what he said and mentally cursed at his choice of words yet again. Naruto cut off any methods of defense he could provide though, the moment the next words spilled into his head.

"That's great actually. Because that mouth will soon be wrapped around your cock."

"W-wha—?" The completely uncharacteristic stutter that came out of his mouth caused Sasuke's mouth to clamp shut with an audible click. Heat seeped into his cheeks, the burn only increasing further when he felt a definite... _twitch_... in his lower abdomen.

Sasuke refused to open his eyes, refused to move a limb as his stomach clenched on its own accord. The situation did not improve at all when Naruto fucking groaned into the phone after Sasuke's little slip of the tongue.

"Oh god, _yes_. I know you didn't do that on purpose." Naruto took another shaky breath before continuing, "Do you like the sound of that, Sasuke? Do you like the sound of me getting down on my knees and yanking your pants down just enough to let that pretty cock of yours free? Would you like it if I swallowed it down whole without warning?"

"F-fuck... you." Sasuke wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe it was because of the mind numbing sight that bloomed behind his lids from those wicked words.

The sight of that large and muscled figure looking down at Sasuke as he sat on his bed. Then that same figure dropping down onto his carpeted floor, causing a quiet 'thump' as his knees made impact. Then those experienced hands gripping the hem of Sasuke's jeans at each hip and yanking down hard enough that his body slid closer to the other with the tugs until his feet were hanging off the bed.

The imaginary shiver that racked him as his sensitive skin was exposed to the cold air. The memory of his first experience being shattered by the fantasized sensation of warm and wet mouth wasting no time to swallow him whole. The feeling of his _achingly hard _and swollen shaft sliding home and past Naruto's willing throat.

A groan began to spill from Sasuke's mouth, only to be muffled by his hand that snapped up to clamp over it. He wasn't quick enough though, going by the louder groan the came in response through the phone. He dug his finger tips into the soft skin of his cheeks, clenching his eyes shut as air whooshed out of his nose and back in.

The twitch from before was now an all out throb, an ache deep in his gut that only grew stronger as he tried to keep still in his extremely tight pants.

His heart pounded against his chest, as his mind tried to think of the different reasons why he was so fucking hard right now. The obvious answer that was lit up with billboard lights and flashed in the darkness was ignored as Sasuke tried to calm down. Were he any less stubborn, he would have realized just how pointless that was.

"Sasuke... fuck." Naruto's breath drifted into the phone in a slightly buzz, giving away how close his mouth was the device. "Sasuke, you gotta let me _hear _you."

Sasuke breathed a few more times before pulling the hand away from his mouth and saying quickly, "Can't."

Naruto growled into the phone as something in the background made a loud bang. "No, you will. I have to _hear _what I do to you."

Sasuke shook his head and gripped the arm of the chair. "Can't," he repeated.

There was a few more breaths into the phone before Naruto spoke again, "Sasuke... are you... have you... touched yourself?"

Sasuke froze at the question, the air stuck in his lungs. His hand began to cramp as he gripped his chair as hard as he could. "No fucking way."

Naruto cursed long and low. "Why not, Sasuke?"

When Sasuke refused to answer, Naruto spoke again, his voice filled with frustration, "Are you afraid?"

The jab shouldn't have bothered him. Sasuke knew its purpose was to manipulate him into doing what Naruto wanted.

He acknowledged that fact, then crumpled it up and threw it out of his mind, the urge to call such a bluff far stronger than logic.

"I am _anything _but a coward." His voice was low, matching the tone of other man fairly close.

Naruto's snort sounded nothing like the laugh it was supposed to be. "Then prove it. Show me you have something in those pants of yours that's worth my mouth's attention."

Sasuke licked his lips and swallowed, shifting up a bit in the chair before reaching down .

"Wait." His hand paused at Naruto's voice. "Cup it on the outside first."

His hand hesitated above his jeans, as the heat returned to his cheeks. Then with a huff of annoyance, he stole his resolve and pressed the palm of his hand against the slightly softening bulge.

Pleasure, sharp and light trickled through his gut and down his legs, causing a rather loud gasp to come out unhindered. He'd forgotten how satisfying it could be to touch himself.

"Fuck _yeah, _Sasuke, just like that." The buzz of his breath grew louder as something shifted on the line. "Now start rubbing your self in slow circles, pressing your fingers against that space behind your balls."

Sasuke bit at the inside of his cheek as he adjusted his position, pulling the hand down and spreading his legs further apart for better access. The tips of his fingers brushed his soft sack, the light touch heightened even through the layer of denim. He gave a shuddering breath before reaching behind them and pressing his fingertips tentatively against that space between his legs.

Taking a breath his pulled his hand up, and pressed his palm against his sex, the movement shifting his balls up and over as his hand began to make a circular motion. The jolt of sensation was both expected and a surprise. He knew he would feel something from this, he just wasn't expecting it to feel so damn _good_.

His back arched slightly, the movement causing his hips to shift down, causing more delicious friction that had his cock full and pulsing with need within seconds. He hissed through his teeth, before a soft groan could be heard through his parted lips.

"Oh god." Sasuke twitched, the animalistic tone in Naruto's voice so close to his ear caused the pleasure to grow further. He groaned again, his teeth clenched down as his hand pressed harder against his shaft. "Sasuke, you sound incredible."

Each syllable caused the pleasure to build on itself, each breath that poured into his ear. He hadn't done this for more than a few minutes and he already felt like he was about to go over the edge. His hand unconsciously sped up, his hips now pushing up to meet his hand.

Naruto must have noticed his change in breathing because his voice changed back into that commanding tone. "Stop."

His hand immediately stilled and string of curses spurted from Sasuke's mouth shortly after.

Naruto talked over the threats of slow and torturous death, a hint of amusement in his words, "I'm going to make it worth it. So very worth it, baby."

Sasuke frowned at the endearment, the word almost foreign to his ears. As usual, Naruto didn't let him say anything.

"Open your pants for me, Sasuke. Open your pants and pull that beautiful cock out."

Sasuke opened his eyes half way his gaze lazily yet cautiously glancing at the door to the office. He swallowed once before pulling at the top of his jeans, breath pulling into his lungs as the adrenaline surged through his system.

As he pulled the zipper down, it felt as if each tooth of that barrier was pressed against a microphone attached to a loudspeaker.

"What have you done so far? Tell me what you're seeing." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment as his body threatened to tremble. Taking in a calming breath, he opened his eyes again and looked down.

His dark blue jeans were pulled open, while his shirt had ridden up at some point, exposing a sliver of pale skin with a dark stripe of hair traveling from his navel down to disappear underneath his black boxers.

"Jeans open." His voice was breathy as his free hand tried to figure out what to do next.

"Underwear?"

"Boxers. Black and silk." A light jolt shot through him, taking a small amount of joy to answer a question before Naruto could even ask it.

"Fuck me, that's good. You gotta happy trail?"

Tracing the sliver of coarse hair with his finger on the lower part of his stomach, Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Trace it slowly, moving your shirt up a bit and your boxers down a bit with each pass."

Sasuke closed his eyes again, leaning his head back against the chair as he traced the line of hair. The chill of the room grew as his skin was exposed when his slid his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and pulled, causing his skin of cover in goosebumps.

He couldn't stop the small shiver that when down his spine as the patch of hair grew larger as his fingers traveled lower. He could feel his cock jump underneath his boxers, and even though he wasn't told to do this, he purposefully avoided touching it as he continued with his ministrations.

The task became difficult as the elastic band of his boxers was caught on the head of his shaft, the movement causing it to stand up straight, forming a black tent in front of him. He hissed at the tightness, unsure why he didn't just pull his boxers off of his sex so he can have full access to it.

"Now what do you see?" Naruto's voice was almost a breathy as his. The thought of the other male beginning to lose himself in this almost as much as Sasuke brought a thrill through his chest, allowing his nerves to settle and his excitement increase.

"Hip bones. And a "V" leading down to my boxers trapping my cock straight up in the air." He smirked as the whispered cursing that resulted from that.

"You didn't touch your cock, did you baby?"

Sasuke stuck his thumb underneath the elastic waistband, playing with the black curls of hair hiding there, the tip of the digit so very very close to the organ the was straining and throbbing for attention.

He stared at the sight before shifting his hips again and biting his lip before whispering, "You didn't say to do that."

"Fuck..." Naruto wheezed out the curse in an entire breath. "I was going to make this last, but... I _can't!_ Sasuke, do you have lube? Lotion, _anything?_!"

The urgency in Naruto's voice jolted him to attention. He immediately reached for his messenger bag and dug through it, finding the small container shortly after.

"Yeah, I got my hand lotion." He almost held it up like he was intended to show it to him, but thankfully refrained.

A pause. "... You have hand lotion?"

Sasuke frowned, a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy what the other was going with this. "That is what I just said."

Another pause. "... Seriously? Hand lotion? And you _didn't _think you were gay?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Thank you for calling and remaining our loyal customer, _sir._ Have a good da—."

"Alright, alright! Sorry. Jeez can't take a joke?" Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, but stopped when the commanding Naruto came back on the line.

"Put the phone on your shoulder and hold it there. Put a jacket on the seat of the chair and then pull your boxers down to your thighs. Then you're gonna pour a lot of lotion onto your hands."

Sasuke stared at the bottle. "This stuff is expensiv-."

"I'll buy you another god damned bottle, you fucking prissy bastard. Now do it!"

Sasuke blinked at the gray of his cubicle as his cock popped up to full attention. Making quick work of the jacket, he sat back in the chair before lifting his hips and pulling his boxers free from his sex, shivering as the hot flesh flopped back against his abdomen.

His hands shook slightly as he uncapped his lotion and squeezed a lot of the substance onto his palm, thoughts of cost long forgotten. His breathing was labored as he stared at the lotion on his hands. His voice was a little rough as he gave a short, "Okay."

There was a little shifting on the other end before Naruto came back. "You done?"

Sasuke swallowed a few times before speaking again, "Yeah, I'm finished."

Naruto sighed before responding, "Okay, close your eyes again."

Sasuke's eye lids fluttered before falling closed as his heart worked overtime within the confines of his chest.

"I'm there, Sasuke. I'm right there in front of you." Naruto breathed in a few times before continuing. "I'm kneeling between your legs, just out of reach. I'm not touching you but you can still feel me_." _

His goopy hands twitched at the image those words produced. He could picture another person in the room. The same mysterious figure he associated with what he believed Naruto would look like. He could see him on his knees and leaning over Sasuke's lap, his hot breath like a wave over his cock.

As if he were reading Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto exhaled into the phone before breathing in again. "And I'm staring at you, looking at your body all tense and waiting for me. I lean closer to your cock—to the place I wanna taste the most—and my mouth just fucking waters at the sight of it."

Naruto grunted and shifted again. "God I bet you look incredible, all wet and dripping and waiting for me."

Another shiver shook Sasuke's body, as the ache in his groin was bordering painful. The need to do _something_ was trying to overtake all other thought.

He gave a loud exhale before speaking, "_Naruto... do it."_

The other was silent for a long while. So long that Sasuke almost dropped the phone to take care of himself. There was a clatter at the other end and then a growl poured through.

"Take your hand and wrap it around the head. Don't squeeze until you feel right."

He clicked his tongue and continued. "And trust me, baby. You'll know when it's right."

Sasuke did as he said, the chill of the lotion causing his sex to jump in his hand. He hissed from the sensation, his muscles taught and ready.

"Eyes closed again." He paused and Sasuke waited, eyes closed and waiting. "I first lick the very tip of your cock. My tongue slowly moving around that ridge, catching all that precum I know is leaking from you."

Naruto groaned once. "God I bet you taste so fucking good."

Sasuke's hand moved away from his shaft to be replaced by two fingers, the digits slowly moving around the head as he imagined Naruto's tongue would do. The image coupled with the sensation caused a gasp to squeeze from his lungs.

"And then I would wrap my lips over that head and give it a small suck. But only once."

Sasuke wrapped his hand back around the head, the grip constricting only enough before relenting.

The lotion felt as if it had increased in degrees, and with the lack of sight the image of Naruto's mouth wrapping around him almost felt like it was actually happening.

His breath labored out of his lungs as he refrained from lifting his hips. His throat dry as he swallowed before croaking out, "W-wow. That's..." He didn't know what else to say. The words stolen from his brain as Naruto started speaking again.

"Ah, and then—hmm—and then I would stretch my mouth wide, relax my throat and push my way around that delicious dick of yours until that happy trail tickles my nose. Then I would pull back and suck that cock like my mouth never wanted to let it go."

Sasuke couldn't stop the loud moan that spilled from his mouth if he wanted to as his grip tightened and slid down his shaft, the slick warmth of the lotion never ending as his other hand quickly joined in, covering him completely so none of the warmth could escape.

A moan matched his own in his ear, the sound triggering his hips to try to push up into that tight wet heat."Holy—fuck!"

He stopped himself before he could follow through, a strange urge to wait and see what Naruto would say next.

Another moan, cut short as Naruto talked again, "Yeah, Sasuke. _This _is how you suck a cock."

Sasuke couldn't make a response to that, too busy panting as his hips warred with him to go faster and harder. He tried to voice this, "Naruto... I need... _Fuck!_ Can I?"

"Yeah, baby. Let go. Do what you wanna do." He paused and Sasuke held his breath.

Something snapped in Sasuke then. His hands tightened even further and his hips pushed up harshly. His voice was nothing by a ragged moaning mixture of curses and Naruto's name. The other side wasn't much better off, Naruto's pants and increasing list of crude promises and Sasuke's name.

Sasuke screamed suddenly as blindly white light flashed behind his lids, his body going straight as a board in the chair as his went through the most intense orgasm of his life. His cum slipping through his hands to land quietly on his shirt, chair, and chin. He finally slumped against the chair, his cheek pressing against the rough texture of the chair head rest, while his arms draped uncaringly over the armrests and his legs splayed out in front of him like a ragdoll, one twitching sporadically as if still undergoing effects from the orgasm.

He somehow managed to keep the phone trapped between his shoulder and ear, and all he could hear is the loud panting of the other man. His heart beat pounded in his ears and he had to swallow a few times to try to get his dry throat to work again.

Sasuke's breathing slowly started to return to a more reasonable rate, only to learn that Naruto's recovery came faster than his. His voice was hoarse as he gave a light laugh before speaking. "Now _that _is what I call good customer service!" He paused. "So... What did you think? Did I convince you that you're gay?"

He stared at the gray wall of the cubicle as the question soaked in. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips that kept growing until a laugh of his own resounded in the small room.

He laughed for a long time. He laughed until his stomach cramped and tears were streaming down his eyes. He laughed until a weight lifted from his shoulders and a bright feathery feeling replaced it.

Once he finally calmed down he took a few breaths and focused on the other end of the line, only to find absolute silence.

Sasuke tried to frown at the base of the phone, but the smile that appeared a few minutes before didn't want to leave just yet. Instead he asked lightly, "Naruto?"

The hesitant grumble that came almost a minute later made Sasuke smile even more. "I dunno whether to be thoroughly insulted or pissed that I didn't have a recorder to capture that bout of laughing insanity I just heard."

Sasuke snorted before speaking, "Shut up, moron."

"Ah, there's the Sasuke I know. You had me worried there for a second." A pause. "Will you answer my question though?" The hesitancy was back in his voice.

Sasuke thought about the question before reaching awkwardly into an opening of his bag and grabbing a travel pack of napkins, pulling several out and wiping at his hands. "You mean, do I think I'm gay?"

Naruto grunted and said, "Yeah, that's what I mean."

Sasuke paused to throw the wad of napkins in the trash can under the desk before standing up and pulling his boxers and jeans back to his hips, zipping and buttoning them closed. He put his hand on his hips as he stared at the generic clock on the wall.

"I just had the most amazing orgasm of my life while picturing a man sucking me off." The smile turned into a teasing grin, "Yeah I'd say I may be a little bit gay."

The long sigh that came in response made Sasuke's stomach flutter a little. He glared at his abdomen as his cheeks grew warmer. What? Was he going to start acting like a chick? He resisted the sudden urge to punch his stomach and brought his attention back to the phone as background noises became more apparent.

There was a pause in the noise before Naruto spoke, his voice cocky and relaxed. "So, since I just hypothetically rocked your world... you wanna give me your number and we can hang out some time?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, choosing this time to ignore the stampede of fluttering in his stomach as he fought against the smile that was appearing on his face.

Naruto took the silence as something else, his voice not so cocky and more appeasing, "Or I could, umm, give you my number. That way you can call if you want, or maybe—."

"Naruto."

The other gave a nervous, "Yes?"

"You better have a pen and paper handy because I am only saying this once."

Epilogue is like halfway done. Dunno when it will be out, but I'm working on it.

Thanks for reading and please review! I've been sorta "blah" about writing, and maybe the reviews will put me back in the spirit. : D

Thanks!

~Shini :)


End file.
